Bilbo Baggins II
Bilbo Baggins ''', '''Killerlegus Bagcity - hobbit, syn Froda Bagginsa i elfki Elienne Favdelles. Był wyższy od innych Hobbitów i miał odstające uszy przez elficką krew. Biografia Wczesne życie Urodził się w 25 roku Czwartej Ery w wyniku romansu słynnego Froda Bagginsa z Ellie Favdelles w Valinorze. Podobnie jak jego ojciec Frodo i dziewięć lat młodsza siostra Natalie Baggins w Valinorze i na Tol Eressei byli nieśmiertelni. Żył na Tol Eressei w nowym Kamiennym Mieście, założonym przez Froda, Elronda, Bilba Bagginsa I i Galadrielę. Jego matka utopiła się w skutek wypadku, gdy miał trzy lata. Nauka W 44 CE rozpoczął naukę w Uniwersytecie Kamiennego Miasta i poznał wielu elfów i ludzi oraz potomków Majarów, którzy okazali się być jego wiernymi przyjaciółmi. Uniwersytet skończył w 49 CE i rozpoczął pracę piekarza i filozofa. Praca W 49 CE, mając 24 lata, założył piekarnię w Kamiennym Mieście. Zakład szybko zdobył popularność. Elfy chętnie do niego przychodziły ze względu na to, że jego lembasy z pomocą owoców, warzyw, serów i ziół zyskiwały różne smaki. Ponadto, było, wyraźniej niż w zwyczajnym elfickim chlebie podróżnym, czuć smak chlebowy. Jego piekarnia szybko przekształciła się w restaurację, w której podawano oprócz lembasów także mięso, ryby, placek kminkowy według przepisu ojca odziedziczonego po wuju Froda. Restauracja, nazwana "Pod Upadkiem Pierścienia" słynęła również z dostarczanych przez Kupców z Gondoru sprowadzanych od Hobbitów z Shire'u piwa i fajkowego ziela. Wypadek i powrót Bagginsów do Śródziemia (54 CE) thumb|left|Bilbo w młodościPewnego dnia, gdy łowił na Morzu ryby wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi elfami i siostrą, nadszedł sztorm, fale porwały ich łódź. Nie wiadomo dokładnie jak to się stało i jak przeżyli, ale gdy znów oprzytomnieli, odkryli, że są w Marchii Nadmorskiej. To był powrót elfów do Śródziemia, gdyż będące z nim elfy założyły ze sobą rodzinę, co prawda było ich niewielu, jednak troche więcej niż po odpłynięciu większości do Amanu. Druga Wojna o Pierścień Początek (56 CE) Wszystko zaczęło się zwyczajnie, Bilbo zamieszkał w Marchii Nadmorskiej, gdzie wraz z hobbitką Leną Overlar założył osiedla Shire Homesteads, słynne z komfortu dla hobbitów, którzy nie posiadają swojej nory. Natalie zamieszkała w Ered Luinie i zrobiła norę na drzewie zwaną Natrien. Bilbo zamieszkał w Bagfall - malowniczym domku nad wodospadem i przybrał imię Killerlwgus Bagcity. Jednak po pewnym czasie Król Elessar zawiadomił Hobbitów, że są w niebezpieczeństwie. Bowiem Saruman Biały odrodził się i stworzył Pierścień Nad Pierścieniami - pierścień, który mógł przekształcać teren i zabijać ludzi z pomocą jednego rzutu. Mógł on również dawać swojemu właścicielowi postać dowolnej osoby, żywej lub nie. Bohaterski Bilbo od swojego ojca wiedział, jak niebezpieczne mogą być pierścienie.thumb|[[Bagfall]] Pierwsza walka W końcu wyszkoleni przez Sarumana orkowie przybyli do Shire. Udali się najpierw do Wschodniej Ćwiartki, a potem doszli do Marchii Zachodniej. Tam stocyzli pierwszą walkę z orkami. Uzbrojeni w sztylety, wbijali ostrza orkom w piersi. Jednak to jeszcze nie był koniec Wojny. To był dopiero początek. Bitwa pod Berryhole Następną bitwę stoczyli w położnym w Marchii Nadmorskiej miasteczku Berryhole. Orków już było wiele więcej. Jednak sprytny Bilbo postanowił zastosować inną taktykę. Zapalił pochodnie wypełnione prochem, po czym rzucał nimi w orków. Pomysłowość Bilba bardzo się przydała. Wykazał się nią jeszcze nie raz. Zdobycie Pierścienia nad Pierścieniami Kolejna bitwa była stoczona w miasteczku Bywater (Nad Wodą). Tym razem Lena i Bilbo musieli popłynąć na łodziach i ostrzeliwali z łuku biegnących orków. Tych, których nie zdołali zastrzelić, wrzucali do wody. Pozostał jeszcze jeden. Był on wodzem orków. Miał on Pierścień Nad Pierścieniami, którego miał użyć, aby zabić Bagginsa. Najpierw stoczyli pojedynki na sztylety, po czym wódz podrzucił Pierścień, jednak to hobbit go złapał, zabijając orka. Jego ciało schowali w wodzie. Bitwa o Hobbiton Potem Hobbici zawrócili, gdyż orkowie udali się w stronę Hobbitonu. Lena i Bilbo śledzili ich. Orkowie udali się do Bagshot Row. Tam niziołki zobaczyły okropny widok: mieszkańcy Bagshot Row byli bici przez orków, drzwi od nor były wyrwane, a orkowie łamali na pół blaty stołów. Gdy zaatakowali dom rodzinny Leny Bagshot Row 2, hobbitka wściekła się. Rzuciła się na orków ze sztyletem, jednak orkowie odrzucili ją i przełamali sztylet na pół. Jednak Lena miała jeszcze jedną broń - własnoręcznie robioną kuszę. Broń zadziałała świetnie - orkowie byli martwi. W rogu domu Leny siedział trzęsący się skulony staruszek. Był to ojciec Leny. Na szczęście nic mu się nie stało - orkowie w rogu nie zauważyli go. thumb|left|358px|Pojedynek w Bag EndPotem udali się do Bag End. Tam zobaczyli podobny widok z tą tylko różnicą, że Samwise Gamgee i Róża Cotton bronili się przed orkami. Lena stanęła na straży Pagórka, aby nie przybył już ani jeden ork więcej, a Baggins zajął się pokonywaniem tych będących już w dawnym domu jego ojca. Jednak jeden ork o całym zabandażowanym ciele powalił Bilba i przygniótł go stopą. Jednak znikąd zjawiła się siostra Bilba Natalie i zabiła orka. Hobbiton był wolny. Odzyskanie przez Sarumana Pierścienia nad Pierścieniami Potem wraz z Natalie Bilbo i Lena udali się dalej na Wschód, licząc, że uda im się znaleźć Sarumana i doszli aż do Gór Mglistych. Tam między dwoma górami zobaczyli Sarumana we własnej osobie. Swoim kosturem odepchnął on Lenę i Natalie i zabrał Froda na szczyt góry. Tam stoczyli pojedynek na miecze. Bilbo został ciężko zraniony przez Sarumana. Odrodzony czarnoksiężnik wyszarpał mu Pierścień. Wypowiedział dwa słowa: Ucho Igielne, po czym zamiast zabić Bagginsa, uciekł mu, używając Pierścienia (przekształcił część góry, na której stał, na nizinę). Potem poucinał przekształcającą mocą Pierścienia wszystkie drogi na szczyt góry. Jednak Natalie i Lena wspięli się do Bilba i zabrali go do Rivendell, gdzie wyleczyli go z ran podczas pojedynku na miecze z Sarumanem.thumb|372px|Saruman odzyskuje Pierścień Dalsza wędrówka Bilbo nie zrozumiał słów Sarumana, jednak Natalie powiedziała mu, że w Ered Luinie jest jezioro zwane Jeziorem Nad Uchem Igielnym ze względu na skałę przy jego brzegu zwaną Uchem Igielnym, która kształtem przypominała Ucho Igielne. Hobbici postanowili, że zawędrują tam. Zaofiarowała się im pomóc elfka imieniem Emily. Bitwa nad Uchem Igielnym W końcu dotarli do Ucha Igielnego. Natalie, Lena i Emily zostawili Bilba samego. Był tam Saruman, który go oczekiwał. Czarnoksiężnik ponownie stoczył pojedynek z Bilbem i przegrał. Jego Pierścień wypadł mu, a Bilbo przełamał jego kostur. Czarnoksiężnik powiedział, że Bilbo ma wybór: zniszczyć Pierścień i Sarumana przez przerzucenie Pierścienia przez Ucho Igielne albo oddać go czarnoksiężnikowi, a ten wskrzesi jego matkę. Baggins jednak domyślił się, że to kłamstwo i przerzucił Pierścień przez skałę. Saruman od momenmtu rzucenia zaczął się rozpadać na małe kawałeczki, a gdy pierścień wpadł do jeziora, część ciała, która nie zdążyła się rozpaść, wybuchła, pojawiły się Lena, Natalie I Emily ubrana w ten strój, który nosiła jego matka. Emily zdradziła Bilbowi, że jest jego matką i że nie utopiła się, lecz morze, podobnie jak Jego, zaniosłą ją do Śródziemia. Ponieważ wybuch wzniecił pożar, Bilbo, Lena, Natalie i Emily (a tak naprawdę Elienne Favdelles) uciekli.thumb|left|356px|Śmierć Sarumana Późniejsze życie *thumb|Ślub Leny i BilbaW 56 CE, tuż po zniszczeniu Pierścienia Bilbo i Lena wzięli ślub. *W 56 CE Lena zamieszkała z Bilbem w Bagfall. *Bilbo został opiekunem Marchii Nadmorskiej, zastępując na tym stanowisku Jerleya Cottona. *W 57 CE Natalie wzięła ślub z Rowliem Cottonem, synem Jerleya Cottona, poprzednika Bilba na stanowisku opiekuna Marchii Nadmorskiej i zamieszkali w Natrien. *W 57 CE urodziła im się córka Galadriela. *W 58 CEShire Homesteads zostało przemianowane na Bagcity. *W 59 CE Bilbowi i Lenie urodziły się bliźniaki - Frodo i Natalie. *W 63 CE urodził im się synek Sam. *W 75 CE Galadriela zostaje następcą Bilba na stanowisku Opiekuna Marchii Nadmorskiej. *W 140 CE umiera Lena w wieku 116 lat. *W 157 CE Bilbo umiera śmiercią naturalną w wieku 132 lat.thumb|left|Bilbo pod koniec swojego życia Wygląd thumb|Bilbo w kapturzeBilbo z wyglądu przypominał swojego ojca, ale jednocześnie elfa. Miał włosy koloru ciemny blond i niebieskie oczy. Jednak wyrażnie było u niego widać elficką krew. Był wyższy od hobbitów, mniej więcej wzrostu krasnoluda i miał długie, szpiczaste, lekko odstające uszy. Ubierał się zazwyczaj w jasne kolory i dumnie nosił elficki płaszcz, który dostał od swojego ojca. Charakter Bilbo był osobą dobroduszną. Opiekował się siostrą najlepiej jak umiał. Był osobą spokojną - zawsze wolał rozwiązania pokojowe, jednak wiedział, że z orkami tak się nie da. Oprócz tego był bardzo pomysłowy i stworzył wiele przydatnych Hobbitom wynalazków. Był również osobą mądrą i wykształconą i potrafł szybko myśleć, co było jednym z jego największych atutów. Ciekawostki *Po wypadku, na skutek którego trafił do Śródziemia, zatracił nieśmiertelność. Jednak żył dłużej niż zwykli hobbici. *Jego córka Galadriela Baggins bardziej przypominała jego siostrę Natalie Baggins niż jego samego. *Bilbo od ojca dostał elficki płaszcz, a Natalie Żądło. Mogło to symbolizować, że Natalie była osobą waleczną, a Bilbo wolał myśleć, jak elfowie. Kategoria:Hobbici Kategoria:Opiekunowie Marchii Nadmorskiej Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Lata CE Kategoria:Elfowie